Thirty Three Bishouen
by Full Metal Can
Summary: Thirty three chapters using Botan as the female half of 33 pairings. Vairous crossovers include: Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, Yugioh, Saiyuki, and others. One chapter rated M, overall story rating is T.
1. HieiBotan: Snow

**The 25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan-based romance drabbles. Crossovers are with: FMA/IY/DBZ/YGO.

**Rating for this chapter**: PG

**Paring**: Hiei/Botan

**Genre**: Romance

**FMC**: Hey, I was afraid I wouldn't get this posted in time. Heh, anyway it's a bunch of drabbles that focus on Botan paired with a boy. None of them are related, and I think all of them at least having something to do with winter. So here's the first one, being Hiei and Botan talking about snow.

**Inspired by and dedicated too**: My very best friend in all the world, Chantal, and her obsession with Kakashi Hatake from Naruto.

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Snow

* * *

**

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the frozen water falling from the sky. At first it was one, then there were many more coming down. His crimson orbs spared a quick glance behind him where Kurama, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, and Keiko were playing. He began to roll his eyes, until a falling flake landed on his nose. He glared at it, making himself crossed-eyed in the process.

_-Giggle, giggle-_

He turned to the source of the noise, which was above him, to see Botan laughing at him from up in a tree. She was wearing a pair of black pants with a black fur coat, and her long hair tied into two low pig-tails. She smiled and climbed down slowly, walking over to the aggravated Hiei.

"Hn, what are you laughing at baka onna." Botan sighed, watching as her breath turned into a small cloud. With her cheeks flushed from the cold, and her pink eyes sparkling she pointed at the short fire demon.

"You, willing the snowflake on your nose to melt away." She paused to giggle again, "You don't like the snow Hiei?" She asked as his eyes turned stone cold and his face hardened. Botan stiffened, prepared to get yelled at for prying, but instead his shoulder's slumped down.

"It… makes me think of home." Slowly it dawned on Botan, he _was_ after all part ice maiden, and after what had happened to him… Botan wouldn't like snow either.

"Well, I think that snow is meant to make people feel better." A look her way told her to explain. "Erm, it's just that you get cold playing in the snow with your friends or significant other and when you're done playing, you get to bundle up with them and feel warm and safe and loved." Now he was full on staring at her and she was feeling uncomfortable.

His eyes didn't blink and Botan felt foolish for voicing her thoughts. She started squirming and blushing darkly. Finally, she felt him look away and she sighed to herself. Hiei really _was _a scary guy.

"Hn." Botan shook her head before turning around to go have a snowball war with the others. As she was walking, she felt something extremely warm embrace her. It's wasn't much of a friendly hug, nor an intimate one, it was more of like when a child was crying and holding onto their mother.

She looked back to see Hiei, with face mixing between horror and happiness, giving her a hug. If her face wasn't already red, it was now.

"H-H-Hiei wha-what…" She stammered over her words and watched in shock as Hiei let go, half smirking half-scowling.

"You were right." She didn't even get a chance to stutter out a 'what'. "Hugs do make you feel better." And with that he disappeared, more then likely into a tree to get a nap. Botan didn't know whether he meant he felt safe, warm, or loved; but Botan didn't really care at the moment.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell into the snow with a heavy 'thud', not knowing that her friends were rushing over. Or that Yusuke and Kuwabara were guffawing loudly because they had witnessed what transpired.

* * *

**End Notes: **Hey again, I hope it was okay, I haven't been writing in forever so my skills (if I had any) have deteriorated. Anyway, if you want a Botan/dude couple done with a guy from the following animes _Yu-Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Naruto, Fruits Basket, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, or Full Metal Alchemist_ please email me at coolbabykk at hellokitty . com and I'll try and write your couple in time. 

**Next paring is: Kurama/Botan**


	2. KuramaBotan: Gift

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Paring**: Kurama/Botan

**Genre**: Romance

**FMC**: Errg! I'm sorry to anybody who's actually reading this (I wouldn't know, no-one reviewed _hint hint_) but yesterday I spent the day running errands with my Grandma, then I had to go to the mall to get a new pair of glasses, _then _my grandma took us all out to eat. Sorry once again. So today, I'll be putting up two chapters to make up for the delay.

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Gifts

* * *

**

Secrete Santa was an extremely joyful time for the Spirit Detectives and girls. Mostly because Keiko always rigged hat with the names in it so that at the very least Kuwabara would be buying Yukina something and Yusuke would be buying her something. Everything was completely random. Or so everyone thought. Until the third year that Kurama had managed to pluck out Botan's name, an vise versa.

Botan had always had the sinking suspicion that Keiko found someway to cheat _(she was always hinting towards Botan going out with Kurama)_ but being his Secret Santa? How in the world would that impress Kurama and woo him? Uh… not that she _wanted_ to court him or anything; no way!

But still, she was always searching for a nice _anything _to give to Kurama. Last year she gave him books on rare Makai plants _(courtesy of Koenma after a few oar-influenced threats)_, the year before that was a chemistry set _(and not one of those lame kiddy ones, no this was the real deal_ _(stolen from a scientist she ferried))_, and the year before _that_ was a mini-statue made of crystal that looked like a fox _(it was such a cute trinket she couldn't help it)._

This year though, Botan had _no clue _what to buy. And time, like sand in an hour glass, had slipped away and Christmas Eve _(when it was agreed that hey would open Secret Santa gifts) _had arrived. She was near tears, she could see a rather large box wrapped in the same paper as last year _(pink with black roses) _and gaped at it. She had never received one that big before.

"Okay, this first one if for…." Keiko reached for the heavy box Botan had been staring at, "Botan! Jeez, what did Santa get you a bed?" She wheezed out as Botan trotted up, and began the delicate process of removing the wrapping paper. Unlike some people _(Yusuke, Kuwabara)_ who simply threw the wrapping everywhere, Botan liked t pull it apart gently and save it. At the very moment, the rest was at home inside of the keepsake box where her actual Secret Santa presents were.

After the wrapping was gone, Botan opened the box reveal… another box. This continued for several more boxes until Botan was about ready to scream. _'If this one is another box, I'm going to bite off Santa's head!' _She muttered to herself as she opened the small, rectangular box.

Instantly her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. Keiko looked over her friend's shoulder to see what the hubbub was about and suddenly her face was twisted in shock.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A FORTY-KARATE GOLDEN NECKLACE WITH 1…2…3…4… WITH FIVE BLOODY DIAMONDS ON IT!" Now Botan was starting to hyperventilate. Who was buy such an expensive gift for _her_? Pulling it out of the box, the golden chain twinkled in the light, and five diamonds hung down in various spot, with a bright red peony-shaped ruby front and center.

"So, just who was Botan's Secret Santa?" Keiko asked loudly, scanning the room. Yusuke snorted,

"If we told you, it wouldn't be Secret Santa anymore, Keiko." The brunette gave a glare to her rebellious boyfriend. Before Keiko could slap him, Kurama stood up, his green eyes sparkling like the necklace.

"That would be me, Keiko-san." Now Botan really felt like crying. He had bought her this GOLDEN necklace and she didn't get him anything. Slowly but surly the tears starting to fall, silent but there. She dropped her necklace and rushed towards Kurama, embracing him tightly and dampening his sweater.

"You don't… like the present Botan? If not, I can always get a new one." He looked down at the ferry girl warmly and she hiccupped. Shaking her head rapidly, she looked up at him with puffy red eyes,

"I love the present! It's just that…" She took a shaky breathe, "I'm so happy you got it for me." She gave a light smile.

"Then I suppose you're ready to give me my gift?" Botan flushed darkly, knowing that he would find out she didn't get anything. But instead, in those rare moments where she could act without thinking, she stood on her tip-toes, and softly pressed her lips against his; shocking everyone in the room. Surprised at her bold actions, Kurama was caught off guard, but slowly began to kiss her back. The men in the room stare slack jaw, while Yukina and Keiko cheer and Shizuru roll her eyes at her so-called friends.

By the time Yusuke choices to interrupt, sweating nervously and looking like a prisoner about to get his head cut off _(he wasn't sure what Kurama (Youko for that matter) would do if he stopped his snog fest but enough was enough!)_, Kurama had progressed from her face to her neck, his hands gently wrapped around Botan's waist. As for the ferry girl, she's more than satisfied to lean against him as he himself leans against the pastel colored walls of the Yukimora home, the both of them seemingly unaware of the world around them.

Kurama has pulled Botan's shirt down far enough to reveal where the neck meets the shoulder, and is busily entertaining himself. And as for Botan… well, she's practically purring like a contented cat.

"Alright already, God-Damn!" catches the couple's attention and they both look up at exactly the same time to see their friends, who is staring at them with saucer-sized eyes and looking as if they are witnessing an alien event.

Finally, Kurama coolly ends the stand-off when he opens his mouth to say, "Worst setup ever." And Botan blinks in confusion. Until she catches Yukina and Keiko looking guilty and Hiei snickering to himself.

"Keiko! I can't believe you actually planned this all out; just to get me to date Kurama. Ohhh… when I get through with you…" She trailed out when she felt a hand snake around her waist. Kurama bent down and whispered in her ear,

"At least you've given me my favorite present. You"

* * *

**Next Couple: Seto from Yu-Gi-Oh! And Botan  
Should be posted in a couple of hours...**


	3. SetoBotan: Family Dinner

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Paring**: Seto/Botan

**Genre**: Romance

**FMC**: Here's the third chapter. Sorry I've uploaded it so late at night, I got distracted. Anyway, I like Seto/Botan (even if I've only found one). If you guys know any Seto/Botan fics on the web, PLEASE let me know. Also, this chapter is slightly AU being that the Spirit Detectives and the Yugi-gumi are friends and Botan stays with the Kaiba brothers on her holidays. Oh, and Seto's OOC, I think...

* * *

**Chapter Three: Family Dinner

* * *

**

It was quite at the long table, except for the soft clanking of dishes between two brothers. It seemed a lot colder whenever the bubbly ferry girl wasn't around. Not to mention the human blizzard- ah, I mean Seto, talked significantly less when she wasn't around.

Mokuba had been brought to tears from laughing at how, in his own subtle ways, his brother acted nervous. Even though he seemed nonchalant, Mokuba could easily tell from the way Seto's leg was bound every few seconds and his eye would twitch whenever she mentioned how much she adored 'Yami-kun'.

"Brother," Now was his chance to give off a snowball effect. After all, it _was _Christmas Eve and even if Botan wasn't here tonight, she'd be here at least tomorrow, and he would be dammed if he would let his brother's infatuation go to the point of his brother's brain finally shutting down.

"Yes?" Seto said lowly, eyeing his not-so-innocent brother.

"I was just thinking, Botan-chan is very pretty, eh?" Seto's face colored, if you can call his face turning a faint shade of pale pink.

"I suppose so." Seto said slowly, picking his words carefully. His eyes looked into Mokuba's indigo ones, which were currently faking innocence. "Why did you point this out?"

"Oh, no reason. Just that I saw Ryou buying peonies at the store today and when I asked him why, he blushed and mumbled something about a present for Botan-chan." Mokuba said slyly, not telling the whole truth. Sure, Ryou did buy some peonies for Botan, but he didn't blush. Hell, everyone in the Yugi-gumi knew Ryou and Botan were close like brother and sister. Everyone that is, except Seto.

"Oh really?" Seto asked, his hands gripping his fork tightly. Mokuba snickered inwardly before nodding his head rapidly.

"Yes, yes! Also, I heard from Yugi-kun that Malik and Marik were planning on giving Botan a very _special _present Downtown." Mokuba hinted, once again stretching the truth in order to anger his brother into revealing his feelings.

"Down… town?" The words echoed in his mind and suddenly he could see Botan, Malik, and Marik decked out in leather getting certain body parts pierced. And he wasn't thinking about ears or bellies.

"Yes, yes. Almost near the Red Light District." Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door and Mokuba jumped slightly; almost expecting Malik, Marik, and Ryou there to drag him to the Shadow Realm for his lies. When it seemed that neither a servant nor a Kaiba would answer, the door sounded like it was kicked in.

"Merry Christmas!" A cheerful voice called, closing the door behind her. Mokuba was away from the table before the door was slammed, his face full of excitement. When Seto had finally strolled into the front-door area, he saw his brother's arms wrapped around Botan's legs, with said girl giggling.

"Mokuba; I missed you too buddy! Now do you mind letting me go?" She laughed as Mokuba nodding, opting for grabbing her hand and pulling her into the dinning room. As she passed him, she smiled brightly and waved at Seto.

"Hey, Seto." The greeting was cut short by Mokuba tugging harder.

"At first I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow, but now that you're here; you can eat with Seto while I get ready for bed!" Mokuba rambled on as Botan added a positive answer here or there. She was guided to a seat next to where Seto was and was seated quickly. Then, rushing out once more, Mokuba grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him along.

"Don't mess up, okay? Just tell her how you feel." Before Seto could ask any questions he was in the dinning room, and Mokuba was leaving.

"Have fun you two." He winked at Botan before darting up the stairs to his room. At least, that's where Botan thought he went to.

"So, Seto, how have you been? Yami-kun told me you were opening up more." Botan said, as Seto snorted, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, well, it's hard not to when they threaten me with friendship speeches if I don't go to the arcade with them." Botan giggled behind her hand, knowing full-well that Anzu was the one who threatened him.

"I take it Anzu is still goes a bit over board on the topic of friendship." Seto sighed and Botan noticed how… tired he looked. A small drop of worry fell into her stomach and she grabbed Seto's hands, causing him to look at her.

"Seto, is something wrong? You know you can tell me, right?" Botan said softly, her pink eyes glowing in motherly warmth. Seto's own blue eyes lessened from their narrowed state, and he sighed.

"Botan, you are a very special person to me and Mokuba," Botan shook her head and smiled modestly.

"You sound like I'm a prized maid or something… I barely made it for Christmas…" Seto shook his head negatively.

"No, you're one of the few people I feel comfortable around; one of the few people who didn't instantly treat me like the bastard I am. And for that, I… respect you, a lot. I really like..." Seto took a shaky breath and Botan felt her face heat up.

"I like…" Mokuba, who was hiding in the kitchen watching through a crack in the door, leaned forward, his breath coming out harshly. This was it…

"I…" This was the first time he had ever started to loose his nerve for anything. Where was that killer, business man determination he had? What happened to his confidence? Why was his face on fire? Dear God, he was blushing! Blushing! This had gone on long enough. Gulping, he squeezed Botan's hands and put on his most unwavering face.

"I like you Botan, and I want to spend a lot more time with you. As in… dating…" He voice cracked at the end and he felt himself heat up more. Although he was sure he wasn't nearly as red as Botan.

"I-I… Seto… you're very sweet to actually like me. And I enjoy your company, and I love Mokuba…" She slipped her hands out of Seto's and clutched at her heart, feeling it pound twice as fast as normal.

"I would love to spend time with you as well. Casually dating… would be fine… it's just that Koenma-sama isn't the most understanding boss…" Seto smirked darkly.

"Oh, I'll make him understand how important our first date will be. Three o' clock next Saturday is fine, I'm sure." And with the date already set, Seto placed his hand under Botan's chin and placed his lips against her parted-in-shock ones. Inwardly smirking, he began planning Mokuba's punishment for spying; but seeing as it was Mokuba's plan in the first place, he could let it slide.

* * *

**Next Couple: Yusuke/Botan (featuring ANGST!)**


	4. AyameBotan: Flamboyant

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Paring**: Ayame/Botan

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**FMC**: Wow, I've got 13 requests for chapters (whoo!). My sister was on all day, so that's why this chapter is out so late at night. Anyway, I'm thinking that I might start doing two chapters a day if I get the chance. I don't know, but anyway here's the fourth chapter, and I know I said I would do Yusuke/Botan, but I didn't feel like writing angst, so instead I've moved into the Fruit's Basket universe.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Flamboyant

* * *

**

Sometimes it was kind of nice to have a boyfriend who made such adorable, although perverted, costumes. And it was even enjoyable that he could do her hair for her. But now Ayame was pushing how flamboyant he could be.

Botan seethed as she watched Ayame sit on Shigure's lap as they recounted past times. She was close to just hugging the man "by accident" so that he'd turn into a snake and she could drag him home. But no, they hadn't seen Shigure in a few weeks and Ayame wanted to pester- erm bond with- Yuki.

"Miss Botan, I'm surprised you're still with my brother." Yuki said in his quite voice, his purple/silver eyes looking intently into her bright pink ones. Botan sighed faintly and nodded, picking at the rice Tohru had prepared.

"Ah yes, as well, _colorful _as your brother is; I wouldn't trade him for the world." At this Ayame smiled bashfully and removed himself from Shigure, frolicking over to his lover. Yes, frolicking, yet another one of Ayame's many flashy traits that Botan wished he wouldn't do.

"Oh Botan! I was so worried that you were mad when you wouldn't let me braid your hair," Yuki and Kyo sweat dropped. "But now I know you _do _love me! Gure, go call Hari and tell him that the wedding is on!" Ayame gave his loud laugh and Botan colored brightly, smacking the snake in the back of the head.

"Ayame! I am not getting married yet! We're barely in our twenties for Akito's sake." Ayame sniffled before laughing once more, absently rubbing the bump on his head.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, I was hit!" Botan sighed but kissed the small bump nonetheless. Ayame chuckled and grabbed Botan's hands, pulling her close to him. Apparently it constituted as a hug, because shortly after there was a _poof _and Botan was holding a snake.

"Opps." Ayame said shortly and Yuki sighed at his brother while Botan sighed at her boyfriend. Yes she loved her flamboyant boyfriend; she just wished he would be a bit less glitzy.

* * *

**Next chapter: Shigure/Botan (expect a lot of dirty humor)**


	5. ShigureBotan: Dead Pervert Writting

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Paring**: Shigure/Botan

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**FMC**: Hello, once again this chapter is out late at night. Sorry, after school I had to stay for a few hours because we're practicing for our chorus festival… anyway I think this is one of my favorite chapters, it's so funny. To me, any way. So please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dead Pervert Writing

* * *

**

When the slide door was suddenly flung open, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure assumed it would be Kagura. So Tohru, being ever kind, went to greet said bore. But when the customary scream of: "KYO MY LOVE! WHERE ARE YOU?" wasn't heard, the trio began to worry.

Although Kyo and Yuki's worry turned to humor when a banshee screech of, "That dog's going to die!" And a worried squeak from Tohru. Shigure let a shiver of fear run down his spine before the sliding door was nearly torn down and the bright blue hair of one Botan Boatman (she wasn't good with last names) was seen; red in the face and holding a book in her hands.

"Hello there Botan…" Shigure said with a wide smile while the blue-haired girl pointed a finger at the dog who was wishing he had more time to escape.

"You… you dirty old pervert!" And just like that Botan and stormed over and slapped Shigure frankly in the face. When he recovered, Shigure fringed innocence.

"What did I do, dearest Botan?" Absently rubbing at his red mark on his cheek. Botan shoved the book into his face and huffed.

"This dirty book you made, on the cover this girl, who is naked mind you, looks just like me; and the guy looks like you!" Botan said darkly, while Kyo and Yuki colored faintly. Shigure blinked slowly,

"But it's not you, she just _resembles _you." Botan growled and dropped the book on the wooden table.

"Fine, this woman who _resembles _me and this man who _resembles _you-" She was cut off by Shigure,

"No, that man _is _me." Botan's jaw dropped and she resisted the urge to slap him a second time.

"Okay, so you wrote a book, in which a woman that looks like me and you have sex in every chapter? Do you have any idea of sexual harassed I was on my way home!? So many guys were grabbing on my butt, it wasn't even funny!" Shigure couldn't help but let chuckle slip out anyway.

"Sorry?" Botan's pink eyes narrowed and she picked up the book once more and threw in into the dog's face.

"Well just for that, _we _aren't going to be sleeping in the same bed until _next_ _year_. Merry Christmas, may you enjoy your book and another few months of one-man Twister." Botan said darkly before blowing the dog a kiss and walking out of the Sohma home. Shigure whimpered, reaching a hand out to the already gone woman.

"But… but… I want to play Twister with **you**!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Haru/Botan**


	6. HaruBotan: Plans

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Paring**: Haru/Botan

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**FMC**: Hello everyone, here's the Haru/Botan chapter, and once again it's a bit pervy. But hey, what do you expect with Black Haru? Anyway please read and review and I might get another chapter up today. But don't count on it.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Plans**

**Botan's Point of View

* * *

**

Sometimes I think that Hatsuharu planned on aggravating me. For one, he was always staring off into space, or into fluorescent lights. Did cows normally do that? I don't know nor care, but after about an hour of blank silence, he would look at me, smile and give me some off-the-wall compliment. As nice as this was, it frustrated me that I couldn't at least predict what would happen next.

Right now though, I believe that I'm encountering Black Haru. I'm not sure though, he isn't causing havoc like the other Sohmas say, or fighting people. Nope, in fact, he seems as mellow as White Haru. Just hornier.

At the moment, he's nuzzling my neck a semi-safe distance away, increasing my heart rate to a speed that just _can't_ be healthy. Breathlessly, I push him away and see him pout cutely.

"I thought we were together. Why can't we kiss?" His voice is serious (as it always is) and deep, but for some reason I swear it sounds like Yusuke…

"Why?" My eyebrow twitches, "We're in BLOODY STORE, Haru! You don't make out in a store!" I wave my arms around for emphasis and he sighs, loudly. Another twitch goes through my eye and I huff, continuing on with our shopping (I'm helping Tohru prepare Christmas dinner). Suddenly though, as we pass the vegetable area, Haru grabbed my wrist, spinning me around to face him, and crushed his lips against mine in bruising kiss.

I started to protest only to stop when he slipped a tongue into my mouth, yeah, this was defiantly Black Haru. White Haru didn't like to dominate (which I find hard to believe, but it's true nonetheless). I drop the small, handheld carrier on the ground and let my eyes flutter close; ignoring the staring workers and children and customers.

If this was how Black Haru always acted, I really wouldn't mind.

Sudden the kiss is over and he smirks at me, pointed innocently up to the small piece of hanging mistletoe. I huff once more; I swear Hatsuharu plans these things!

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hatori/Botan**


	7. HatoriBotan: Doctor's Orders

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Paring**: Hatori/Botan

**Genre**: Romance

**FMC**: This one is pure fluff; basically it's a WAFF, so um… if you have cavities stay away! Just kidding, please come back, I would love some reviews (cough-cough). Enjoy this odd coupling, and I had uploaded this late because I was inspired suddenly and I knew if I went to sleep before posting this, I'd forget all about it…

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Doctor's Orders

* * *

**Botan sighed, the warm water pad on her stomach slowly lessening her cramps. Apparently, it was Hatori's orders to lie on the bed and not do anything strenuous. She pouted childishly as the dragon himself walked swiftly into the room, plunging a thermometer into her open-for-complaining mouth. 

"I loath you…" Was muttered from the blue haired youth, but with the object in her mouth it came out as,

"I love you." Funny how things like these seemed to happen to Botan, huh? Hatori's eyes widened and ever so slightly, his face tinged red. Pulling out the saliva covered stick; he seemed relieved that her temperature was still normal.

"It's just a period, Hatori; I'm not going to die." Botan said darkly as Hatori nodded, not really paying attention as Botan continued to ramble about how she could be out ice skating with the younger Sohmas. Hatori was growing frustrated with the fact that put bluntly, she would _not shut up_. He should be able to tolerate long periods of talking because of Ayame, but Botan was beginning to use her British slurs and it was getting annoying.

Just what was a Willy anyway? (1)

So he did the first, and admittedly dramatic, thing to come to his mind. He placed his lips upon her open ones and silenced her one and for all. When he pulled away, reproaching himself for acting so boldly, Botan stared at him wide eyed.

"What the heck was that for!?" She finally blurted out and Hatori let a ghost of a smile grace his lips.

"Doctor's orders."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Edward (from FMA)/Botan **

(1) A Willy is British slur for a dick…


	8. EdwardBotan: Dancing with Death

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Paring**: Edward/Botan

**Warning: **There is a spoiler for the end of series.

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**FMC**: Pretty dramatic I think, like a half-assed angst. I was inspired by my Chorus class when we were singing some song (I can't remember what it was called) and it was really sad sounding. Anyway here's to another chapter, and I think chapter nine will be up today too.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Dancing with Death

* * *

**

"Edward Elric… age sixteen… lost his mother at age nine and tried to bring her back with Human Transmutation, but failed and lost his brother's body and his arm and leg. Died once during a fight with _Envy_ and once again to bring his brother back… hmm… things weren't really looking up for you were they?" The pink kimono wearing girl said, reading directly from the Black Book of Emma.

"Che, like you know anything… _girl_. So let me through the blasted Gate already!" The short blonde shouted as Botan clicked her tongue and wiggled her finger in the air.

"Not so fast Mr. Elric. First off you have to see Koenma, and then _he'll_ judge you and see if you should go to Heaven, Hell, or beyond the Gate." Botan patted the space on the back of her oar and Edward raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to ride a boat oar." He said in a dead panned voice as Botan rubbed her cheek sheepishly.

"Well, when you put it that way…" She muttered but stopped when Edward strode forward and placed his auto mail hand on her cheek. She shuddered and blushed hotly at the same time.

"This isn't exactly… professional…" Botan whispered as she stared into his golden orbs. He smirked leaning his face close to hers.

"What's another sin?" And with that pulled her off her oar and danced with her. He danced and danced circling around the empty space just as he had with Rose. Botan followed his lead, as they twirled in a pit of melancholy; of darkness. He danced with this beautiful apparition.

Edward danced with Death.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Yomi/Botan**


	9. YomiBotan: Sight

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Paring**: Yomi/Botan

**Warning: **There is a spoiler for the end of series.

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**FMC**: I am so sorry if Yomi is OOC, but I haven't seen enough of the episodes with him in it to write accurately about him. Eh… but I'll try my best. Also, since it's too hard for me to think of a chapter and something that has to do with Christmas, they're jsut going to be drabbles... heh

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Sight

* * *

**He let his fingers caress her face gently, moving across the ivory skin. He felt her shiver in pleasure. He leaned forward and ran a moist tongue over the exposed flesh. He let his fingers trail down her skin running over the curvy body and feeling her tremble with anticipation. How he longed to see the vision of perfection he had claimed years ago. Soft, long hair; fluttering eyelashes, and the smoothest of skin. 

She rubbed her body against his in need and he growled low in throat.

He could taste the heat in the air and smell the flesh. He could touch every bit of her virgin body. But there was nothing there for him to see.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jin/Botan**


	10. JinBotan: Pulse

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Paring**: Jin/Botan

**Warning: **Uh... Botan's flirtatious... and a lime

**Genre**: Romance

**FMC**: WHOO! I love Jin so much! First off I'd like to say that I can't type his accent to save my life... so um... yeah... but second off, my brother gave me the idea, and so I some-what based Jin's personality in this fic on him... Please read an review.

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten: Pulse**

* * *

It was crowded, it was dark, and he wasn't drunk. So then, what the hell was Jin doing at a Rave, listening to Blumchen's _Rosa Wolke_? He snorted before looking around. Demons were dancing up against each other as the music pulsed through the entire room. The lights moved around and around, flashing different colors. In some corners, there were scantily clad females dancing with glow sticks. He took another swig of his drink; a _Hard Lemon Lime Zima_ that Touya had insisted he try.

Sometimes he seriously wondered if Touya was gay, who the hell drunk Zima anyway? But he quickly dismissed the thought as a crowd of people caught his attention. It sure as hell had to be more fun then chugging down faggot drinks all night. (1)

Leaving the last half of his Zima on the bar-like counter, Jin _strutted_ over to the crowd, pleased when everyone parted like the Red Sea when they saw him. _'Who could blame them'_, he thought smugly, _'I look damn sexy'_ (2). Pushing his way past the druggies, he saw in the middle of the crowd a, mostly, blue haired girl with wide pink-purple eyes. Her hair was pulled up into Lolita-Gothic style curls with multi-colored braids in the front. He studied her; she was wearing CandyKid clothing, and was giving out various items from her bag. Teddy bears mostly, but a few CDs and even a human item or two for the curious demons.

Her body was lean, he could see that much from the four pack on her revealed stomach. Her skin was extremely pale- _'Did tha lass ever get a glimpse o' the sun?_'- And her chest jiggled with each of her movements- _'Was she even wearin' a bra?'_-. The faintest traces of a blue thong tempted Jin to just go over then and snap it on the girl. Her face was rounded slightly, and a heavy blush had settled across her cheeks. Was that Touya behind her? Jin squinted, just what was the ice shinobi up to? He saw Touya's hand push forward.

"Eep!" Her voice fluttered to his ears. They twitched slightly, he knew that voice! It was the little lass that were with Urameshi during the Dark Contest. Button? Bulma? No… it was a flower. Well, whatever her name was, Jin had rather liked the perky Grim Reaper. She was feisty, even got into a little argument with Koto during his fight. She giggled and turned around, giving Touya a tight hug, letting her hands wander downward and squeeze on Touya's rear end.

"Firm..." He heard her mutter before she let go and blew the shocked shinobi a kiss. Walking towards him, Jin grabbed her wrist as she waltzed by. She whirled around to face her culprit, about to smack him down when she noticed it was Jin. He flashed a fang-full grin and she flashed a 100 watt smile back.

"Hey Jin, want to get a drink with me?" She asked cutely, not letting the wind master answer. Sitting down, Jin next to her, she ordered a drink for them both.

"What brings you to a place like this?" Jin asked. Botan paused for a second; then she winked at him.

"Oh you know, this and that, and I may even do it tonight." His eyes widened at the flirtatious girl. Was she always like that? If she was, Yusuke was a hell of a lot luckier then he thought.

* * *

She smiled when her drink came. A pint of Everclear for herself and a pint for Jin. Taking a small swig of her drink, she felt the bitter sting of straight alcohol burn her throat. She hoped she didn't put Jin off to much by that 'this and that and it' comment. A sigh escaped her lips and she looks up from long lashes to eye the wind demon. 

He was attractive, no doubt about it. Muscular, red hair, blue eyes, not to mention he was just so damn huggable! A quite had settled between them, until another Blumchen song came on. She looked into Jin's dark blue eyes, nearly pleading, and he reluctantly got up.

As the two hit the dance floor, Botan pulled his body flesh up against hers. How long was it since she'd had this type of contact? Far too long. She moved her hips to the beat, brushing them against Jin more then once. He was shocked to say the least... but he wasn't one to ignore a flirt. And so, forgetting completely about dancing, he pulled her towards an empty corner of the room. Confused, she opened her mouth to say something, only to feel herself be push against the wall, Jin's hands on either side of her.

"Huh? What's going on, Jin?" She asked, her voice slurring slightly. He bent down so that his left cheek touched her right one. Nibbling on her ear, he whispered,

"So you've been doing this and that, now how about yers truly help you with it?" Botan shivered as he let his hot tongue lick the shell of her ear.

"J-Jin..." She let out a soft moan as Jin lowered his head some more and sucked on the area where her neck and shoulder met. He dropped his left hand and moved it across the slightly exposed skin of her stomach, which resulted in a 'mew' sound and Botan pushing herself up into Jin's lower body. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Jin continued to let his fingers go over the abdomen of the blue-haired ferry girl. Her breath hitched and she moaned again, this time louder. Running his fingers a bit lower, he came to the blue thong he had saw earlier. Smirking, he pulled one end and let it go, hearing both a 'snap' and a gasp.

"Don't tease me Jin!" She whined pushing her chest against his. Jin grinned again and was about to comply with the request when a beeping sound came from Botan's wrist. She swore and looked at a watch. Looking at Jin's confused face, she smiled softly.

"Sorry, Jin-kun, but we can't. I have to get back home; before Koenma finds out I'm gone." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently. Pulling back she noticed a stain of red on his face, and raised an eyebrow. _'After all that, a kiss from me makes him blush? Weird...'_

"Maybe we can do_ it_ some other time, Jin? See ya!" She gave him a smile and before Jin could comprehend the 'it' comment, she was gone. He touched his lips and smiled widely, showing off a mouth of pearly white teeth.

This girl _was_ better then chugging down faggot drinks.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kuronue/Botan**

**(1)-**_ 'It sure as hell had to be more fun then chugging down faggot drinks all night'_- My brother says that any guys who drink Zima are gay, so I just had to add that part in, since it was my Brother who gave me the Rave idea instead of just a Nightclub.

**(2)-** _'Who could blame them', he thought smugly, 'I look damn sexy'_- I somehow always think of Jin as sort of arrogant, like Yusuke. Besides, it's true, isn't it (him being sexy I mean)?


	11. KuronueBotan: Murphy's Law

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Paring: **Kuronue/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Author's Note: **I know I'm like… five days late (I'll have to make up for that) but my computer broke… I don't know what the hell happened but it just went blank a few days ago. But the day before yesterday we found out it was just the monitor and not the CPU… so all my work was saved (yay!) But we had to go buy a new monitor…

But anyway I'll be trying to get chapters 11-15 up really soon… but don't hold your breath. Oh, and Kuronue might be a bit OOC

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Murphy's Law  
****Reader's P.O.V.

* * *

**

There were few things in the world Botan hated; and I mean _really _hate. Like, stab the thing with a sharp object until it ceases to move forever hate. Currently at the top of that short list was _Murphy's Law_. Now, Botan was not as innocent and dense as she acted; in fact, she was quite observant.

She was the first one to figure out that Kurama and Hiei were having a secret relationship.

But Botan _did not_ have very good foresight, therefore she never made back-up plans in case she encountered said Law.

But never fear because Kurama _always_ had plans. Except when it came to love. Apparently he was the woman in the relationship because when Botan had come pleading with Kurama to help her woo a secret crush, he just stared at her blankly.

With the fact that _Hiei _had seduced Kurama, Botan figured there would be no way to get the devilishly handsome demon by the name of Kuronue to notice her.

But Botan was NOT one to give up. In fact, every time she saw the bat demon (who was quite content to live out his eternity as a spirit wondering the worlds), she would flirt shamelessly with him.

But Kuronue either was thick in the head and thought she was just being friendly, or he was gay. Botan wasn't sure which was worst.

Still, after brutally murdering her pride, she finally went to Hiei for help. He told her that men liked a women who played hard to get.

So Botan cleverly said NOTHING to the bat demon when she saw him. Not even a wave. But when Kuronue never responded, she went back to Hiei for more advice (all the while praying Murphy's Law wasn't feeling well). He told her to act desperate and throw herself at him.

She did so, only it looked like she just tripped and Kuronue merely patted her on the head, saying she needed to be more careful.

She mulled over the problem; Kuronue was a bloody thief! Shouldn't they be able to see through subtle hints? Botan decided that subtlety was dead and nothing short of just snogging the lad until his lips turned blue would show how much she liked him.

Of course, Botan wasn't _totally_ opposed to the idea. Hell, if nothing else worked, what could go wrong then?

And so determined face on, Botan marched her way to the park Kuronue spent a majority of his time in at the Human World. Locating said demon was easy, now if only her nerves would stop trying to leave.

"Um… Kuronue…" He turned around, indigo eyes sparkling as if he had been waiting for her. "I just… uh… erm…" She was about to abort the entire thing and make a dash for it, but Kuronue had grabbed her arm and pulled her forward…

Snogging her until her lips turned… blue…

"I'm sorry if you're hurt Botan, but it's just been taking so long to tell you that I like you. What with you falling all the time, then ignoring me, then you started hanging out with that fellow Hiei, I just about thought I'd loose you." Botan's mouth gaped open. "I couldn't think of any other way to tell you; since I first saw you, you seemed a bit oblivious!"

Murphy's Law could be a bitch, Botan knew, but some where out there, Irony was taking back its title as Botan's top tormentor…

* * *

**Next Chapter: Yusuke/Botan**


	12. YusukeBotan: Katakana

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Paring: **Yusuke/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Author's Note: **I'm slowly catching up…

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Katakana

* * *

****Reader's P.O.V.**

Botan gave him a strange look, cocking her eyebrow at the slumped man next to her. She couldn't believe it. Sure, everyone knew Yusuke didn't have all the lights on upstairs… but not being able to read katakana? Now that was just sad… (1)

"Yusuke, you can't read katakana? Seriously?" Botan asked between giggles.

Yusuke gave her a half-hearted glare and nodded, as much as he hated it. He bit back a sigh. She wasn't going to let this go, would she? He sort of regretted all those times he made fun of her hair…

He gave her a look as she moved over next to him, writing in a pad of paper. The pen danced on the page, creating squiggles and swirls that gave Yusuke a serious headache. She shoved it in Yusuke's face.

"You can't read this then?" Yusuke gave a mock growl and took the paper, shoving it to the ground in his hissy-fit.

"No, I can't! Can you, Botan?"

Botan decided not to answer that, shoving the piece of paper back into her pad of paper, and then she put the pad of paper into her pocket. She got up, a smile on her face, a burden lifted off her shoulders. Confusion filled Yusuke as he got up, following her, asking her what the hell did it mean. She didn't answer that, the smile still prominent on her face. In truth, she was pleased that he couldn't read katakana. And what it said, she would tell never Yusuke. Never. But she would say to a random person that it involved an 'I', a 'love', and a 'you'.

And the name of the man in love with Keiko Yukimora.

* * *

(1) Katakana is a Japanese syllabary, one component of the Japanese writing system along with hiragana, kanji, and in some cases the Latin alphabet. The word _katakana_ means "fragmentary kana," as they are derived from components of more complex kanji. 

Katakana are characterized by short straight strokes and angular corners, and are the simplest of the Japanese scripts.

You can learn more about katakana and kanji from wikipedia.

**Next Chapter: Karasu/Botan**


	13. KarasuBotan: Why?

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Paring: **Karasu/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Author's Note: **This chapter confused the hell out of me when I re-read it today. I think I was going for a Botan/Kurama/Karasu idea but then it changed while I was writing it… all I know is, Karasu has conflicted feelings and likes both Botan and Kurama in this fic. But he also hates Botan because Kurama likes her… just read it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Why**

**Reader's POV

* * *

**

"Why? What the hell makes you so special? Just why does he love _you _so much." Karasu's black eyes narrowed and he let his thin, pale fingers wrap around Botan's neck. He squeezed and she stiffened; the fear evident in her eyes.

"You're fragile and weak… I could easily snap your neck at this very moment." He shoved the girl against a wall and glared into violet orbs. "You disgust me." Botan felt tears prick at her eyes and she adverted her gaze.

"You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to take you away from that bastard of a fox." Botan quickly let her hands fly up to Karasu's and clawed at it. He chuckled darkly and a shiver ran down Botan's spine.

"Why?" Botan whispered harshly. Karasu snarled.

"Because you are a worthless ferry girl and he shouldn't love you, damn it!" Botan flinched at the words. She knew that no one would find her. Out here… in this secluded area of demon world… she also knew there was no way she could talk Karasu out of killing her. Her head started to feel light from the lack of air and she fought to get more air.

She felt her eyes flutter close and couldn't find the strength to open them back up. The fear of death started to set in (even though she was a ferry girl…). But soon a new fear began to take root in the pit of her stomach when she felt lips on hers. She forced her eyes open to see Karasu kissing her. Her protests were muffled and almost immediately, despite her inner feelings, she heard herself moan.

Tears fell down her cheeks, causing her face to smear in shame. She closed her eyes a second time and tried to banish the sick feeling in her body.

She almost didn't feel it when Karasu's bomb exploded from her midsection.

* * *

I'm so sorry I destroyed this pairing... 

**Next Chapter: Yami Bakura/Botan**


	14. BakuraBotan: Nekomimi

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Paring: **Bakura/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I'm back in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. Anyway, this is sort of a mini tribute to Brave-Ryou and Semi-Nice-Bakura. There are entirely too many fics where Ryou gets beaten/raped by Bakura and then they fall in love. What the hell kind of mess is this? I can assure you, no matter how sexy a man is, you shouldn't be with someone who rapes or beat you! This is simple shit people…

Anyway… I just thought I'd make Bakura more… Hiei-like in this fic (you know, scary and strong but you know he won't REALLY kill ya). Oh, and Ryou's not all scrawny and weak in this one. And the two have a nicer relationship then they do in the manga/anime… and I know just about everyone's OOC in this chapter, please bear with me.

**FYI: **Nekomimi means catgirl in Japanese, but can also mean cat ears...

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Nekomimi

* * *

**

Bakura scribbled a few words on the paper, looked at them thoughtfully, then growled and balled the paper up in frustration. They weren't many things Bakura would admit to not being able to do; but for the love of Ra he _could not write poems_. Ryou ever so carefully peeked into the room, scanning the many balls of paper and his overly disturbed dark.

"Bakura…?" He called, walking slowly; unsure of just _what _had his dark sulking. "Bakura, what are you doing?" He looked over his dark's shoulder to see what he was writing, when Bakura quickly covered the paper up.

"Go away!" He hissed, dark crimson eyes narrowed in anger; but Ryou knew that type of angry. It was the anger caused by that fetching blue haired girl that Yugi had meet one day and ever since had become friends with the entire group. Ryou sighed, his dark obviously had some sort of affinity towards the girl.

"Bakura, I can help you court Miss Botan, if you like." Ryou said as Bakura scoffed.

"And just what the hell makes you think I'd need help?" Ryou dead panned, picked up one the many balls of paper, unfolded it and cleared his throat.

"My dearest Botan, I love you more then blue steak." Bakura pouted, it didn't sound that bad to him! Besides, it was true; as much as he loved those expensive, raw steaks, he loved Botan more.

"Fine, you can assist me." Ryou chuckled to himself before smiling.

"Great, now first off, no poems!" Bakura looked at his light with confusion. "Second off, we're going to need some help. I'll go call Yugi-tachi!" Ryou exclaimed as Bakura tried to protest.

Of course, with a chance to humiliate Bakura, Ryou was NOT going to give it up. Mere minutes after the call was made, Yugi, Malik, Marik, and Yami had arrived. Apparently, the others had real lives… or didn't care for Bakura…

"So what do you need help with Ryou-kun?" Yugi asked as Ryou pointed to the sulking Bakura.

"He likes Miss Botan, but he doesn't know what to do. I need your help to help him." Ryou explained as Malik and Marik began guffawing.

"SHUT UP!" Bakura screeched, but the two Egyptians ignored the thief.

"To make Botan like him, we'd have to make him a Nekomimi! Especially since they're her favorite animals." Malik said, still laughing. Bakura tilted his head to the side; what the hell was a Nekomimi?

"That's a great idea; we'll use them to counter his scary face!" Yami said, as Bakura snarled and pointed a finger at the pharaoh.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, that mug of yours is scary too!" Bakura yelled and Ryou sighed.

"Yes, but you can kill people with your hair…" Malik and Marik snickered again and Bakura's jaw dropped.

"So can that bastard pharaoh!" Ryou sighed again.

"Yes, but who's always with Yami-kun?"

"That blonde dog?" Yugi huffed indignantly.

"He is not a dog!"

"No stupid! Yami-kun, will you please step forward." Ryou asked as Yami agreed, stepping away from Yugi. His appearance seemed dark and had his "I'm dueling" face on.

"SEE!" Bakura screamed as Ryou nodded.

"Yes, ordinarily, Yami-kun _is_ scary looking; but wait. Yugi-kun, go hold Yami-kun's hand." Yugi did as he was asked and suddenly Yami looked like a large… bear…

"With Yugi by his side, Yami-kun gives off the appearance of a large stuffed bear." Yami blushed faintly and released his hand from Yugi's.

"Yeah, so with cat ears, you'll look cute and Botan will love you!" Marik shouted and held up a pair of silver, plastic ears. Bakura looked at them suspiciously but said nothing, allowing Marik to put them on him.

"Um…" Yami started turning red from holding in his laughter. Yugi coughed.

"Cat monster…" Bakura scowled at Yugi who yelped. Malik and Marik shook their heads.

"If your going to give him ears…"

"You may as well give him a full outfit!" Ryou chuckled and went to the phone, calling one last person.

**----After Marik and Malik got Bakura a Nekomimi outfit---**

Botan rushed to Ryou's apartment, he had called fifteen minutes ago, saying that Bakura was hurt. Now, far be it from Botan to tell secrets, but she had the most pestering crush on the thief.

Running up three flights of stairs, she opened Ryou's door (he kept it unlock during the day when he was home).

"Ryou! Bakura! Are you two alrig- AHH!" Botan's eyes widened at the sight of Bakura. Wearing silver cat ears; a French maid's uniform, with matching cat tail. She faintly heard someone go,

"Say it!" And to her utter horror, Bakura's mouth opened wide and he let out a sound akin to a strangled yelp.

"Meow!"

"I'M SO SORRY I INTERRUPTED YOU DURING YOUR SECRET HOBBY!" Botan went to turn around and forget she ever saw anything. But a hand on her sleeve stopped her.

"Botan! Wait! This whole thing was Ryou's stupid idea! I don't cross dress for fun, I swear! I just wanted you to notice me!" Botan froze and blushed a slight red.

"I never stop thinking about you, not even for an instant!" Botan spun around on her heel and embraced the silver haired youth.

"Bakura! I can't believe you did this for me! Nekomimis aren't really my thing, but you look so cute!" She kissed him softly on the lips and Bakura flushed scarlet.


	15. MalikBotan: Frozen Treat

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: K+ (I think...)

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Paring: **Malik/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Author's Note: **Whoop, I'm getting there! Anyway I made this chapter in my IT Foundations class while I was suppose to be studying for Finals. Oh well! Please read and review! Oh, and Malik is the good one. This chapter is super short, only about 150 words... sorry?

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Frozen Treat**

* * *

"Just drink some Malik, it's good." Botan said as she shoved the cup towards the platium blonde. He shook his head and pushed the cup back to it's owner. 

"I don't like coffee, so what makes you think I'd like frozen coffee?" He asked as she pouted cutely. Giving him puppy-dog eyes she held the cup out to him.

"Please, Malik! Try it... for me? Here, I'll drink some first and then you taste some!" Botan exclaimed as she sipped the cool drink. Malik smirked and before Botan could swallow, he planted his lips on hers. He was rewarded with a surprised gasp and a flood of cool coffee and whip cream. Once the two parted Botan sat, gaping like a fish.

"You're right, fozen coffee _is _good. Thanks." The blonde smirked once more before getting up from his seat in the cafe and waving to the blue haired girl.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Yami/Botan**


	16. YamiBotan: Traditions

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary:** Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter:** K + (Maybe?)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Paring:** Yami/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Author's Note:** I'm going to try and write for most of the night, in celebration of A) Winter Break finally starting and B) Me passing all my mid-terms! Anyway... enjoy... and I've checked out a few Saiyuki episodes, and the show seems pretty cool. Me like the sexy men...

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Traditions

* * *

**"What are these?" Yami asked, holding one of the ornaments that Botan was attempting to place onto the over-decorated tree. 

"It's called a bulb or an ornament. You put it on the Christmas tree to make it look nice." Botan explained admiring the somewhat shaggy looking tree. Sugoroku had kept the thing for years, and it was so raggedy. Yet Yugi argued that plastic trees didn't expire so it was still good.

Who knew that Mutou's were cheap?

Yami then picked up the tinsel and shook it curiously.

"What's this shiny stuff?" He wiggled in his cross-legged pose and Botan sighed. Why hadn't Yugi told his dark about Christmas?

"It's called tinsel. You toss it on the tree, like this!" She grabbed away the green and red colored strings and threw it onto the tree in a messy fashion.

"Oh. I can't believe that Yugi never taught me this stuff!" Yami said in a half-pout.

"Oh yes, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you were either saving the world or dueling during the holidays." Botan replied dryly as Yami nodded, missing her sarcasm. Standing up and dusting herself off, Botan motioned for Yami to follow her.

"Come on, I think Yugi's making s'mores in the kitchen." She said in excitement as Yami tilted his head to the side.

"Some more? Some more what?" He asked as Botan shook her head, giggling softly.

"No, not 'some more' s'mores. It's a chocolate bar inside two gram crackers and a melted marsh-mellow. It's yummy." She explained as Yami raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It didn't really sound too good.

As the two walked through the kitchen door together, Yami stopped and pulled something from off the wall.

"What's this Botan?" He asked, dangling the plant in front of her face. She blushed a dark crimson color.

"That's uh... called mistletoe Yami... uh... when two people meet under it... they... er... kiss." Her blush turned a fuschia color and Yami also blushed faintly.

"I guess we have to kiss now. Since it's tradition?" Botan nodded and slowly the gap between the two closed and their lips met.

Suddenly though, half-way through the kiss, Yugi peeked up from his hiding spot behind a counter. He held a camera to his face and grinned.

"Say cheese!" Before his dark or Botan could react, the picture had been taken.

"YUGI!"

**

* * *

Next Chapter: Uh... Sesshomaru/Botan...yeah**


	17. SesshomaruBotan: Betrayal

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Paring: **Sesshomaru/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha!

**Author's Note: **Yeah, another chapter so soon. But anyway... I've had this idea for a while, and as they said like father like son like brother... why can't these dog demons keep their pants on? The world may never know. Word of warning though, not a happy ending. I'm going to be honest... it's like all those Kagome-finds-Inu-with-Kikyo stories.

**Tagline: **"My only light was your smile, and while I was clinging to this pathetic love... Sesshomaru! Tell me! Why did you betray me? Even though I would have betrayed the entire world for you..."

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Betrayal

* * *

**

Botan's eyes teared up and a loud sob escaped her mouth. Her shoulders shook and she slid to her knees, hands covering her shameful face. Sesshomaru climbed from off of the wolf demon he was mounting and gave Botan a sorrowful look.

"I-" She let out a wail akin to a dying animal and wobblely made it to her feet.

"NO! I don't want to hear it, bastard!" She turned on her heel and rushed away from the room and from Sesshomaru's castle.

As she ran, clad in a simple forrest green kimono, she cursed her curiousty. If she hadn't been so nosy, she wouldn't have opened that door and found them together. But still... she had heard him call out her name. Just what was she suppose to do?

_That beckoning voice guides me,  
To a fleeting world running towards ruin. _

"Sesshomaru!" She wailed out in a pitiful voice, tears clouding her vision. Suddenly, she tripped over a tree root and moved her hands in front of her to brace for impact.

_I stretch out my hand in the mist,  
And fall endlessly with my beloved. _

"Ack!" She landed face first into the dirty ground and laid down, crying in physical and emotional pain. Her heart clenched as if someone were grabbing it and she let out another sob.

_Seething despair, and a moment's ecstasy...  
The true proof of awakening is the cry of death. _

"Dousite!" Her shoulders shook once more and she continued to sob into the ground. She heard footsteps and ignored them. Anything a demon did to her would be better then this self-loathing. _  
_  
_More brightly than if it were inlaid with gems,  
Your tear sparkles with countless dazzling sins as it falls. _

"Crying smears your face." A cold voice said as she turned her head away from the source.

_All for the sake of you, dancing eternally in madness.  
So deceive me and scorn me, _

"Go away!"

_Try to hurt me, but these feelings will not change.  
Even God cannot see through this lie...  
The overflowing madness becomes like a knife._

"I don't care about her."

_Am I being punished? _  
_The scent of roses lingers in the darkness,  
As if to capture your cold eyes. _

She sniffled, her face twisting in horror. "So you slept with her because you don't care about her! Sesshomaru, what the hell?!" She pushed her self up by her arms and turned to look at Sesshomaru, glaring at the demon before her.

"You carve your name into my heart only to to twist that knife while it's still there. If you think that I'm going to forgive you, then you wasted your time." Her voice was low and dark and she continued glaring daggers at the dog demon.

"Botan." Fresh hot tears slipped down her cheeks despite the fact she tried to hold them back. Her voice wavered as she spoke.

"My only light was your smile, and while I was clinging to this pathetic love... Sesshomaru! Tell me! Why did you betray me? Even though I would have betrayed the entire world for you..."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Inuyasha/Botan  
**Tagline for next chapter:** "Please don't take my sunshine away..." 


	18. InuyashaBotan: Forsaken

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Paring: **Inuyasha/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

**Author's Note: **Yeah, another sad one. Expect another four chapters posted today! Anyway, please read and review.

**Tagline: **"Please don't take my sunshine away."

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Forsaken

* * *

**Botan decided, then and there, as she slid down against the tree trunk to a sitting position, that the gods and the whole world must hate her. Her day hadn't started out as good as she wanted it to, that was for sure. First, not only had she finally summoned the courage to admit her feelings for Inuyasha, that wonderful demon that brightened her days, but also it was all wasted by what she had seen and heard. 

In all honesty, her brain knew that Inuyasha loved Kagome, so really it shouldn't have been a surprise. And yet... that little vine of hope had started growing in her chest and bloomed in her heart. Oh if only her rueful heart had not chosen _him_.

At six in the morning, it seemed the school-girl had taken it upon herself to take Inuyasha to her time for breakfast… and lunch! She hadn't seen the demon since morning, and she had no way of knowing where in Modern Times they were at.

It wasn't until near five in the evening that the familar blue light claimed the well and the duo strolled into the village as if nothing had happened.

She had planned on taking a stroll in the woods with Inuyasha after dinner, and take him to her special place in the woods, that no one knew about. It was her place, and hers alone. And soon, she planned to share it with him as well.

Inuyasha was her everything - her life, her joy, and her love… he was everything she could have ever wanted. And then, wondering through the forrest, practicing her confession (rather loudly at that)… she had saw them… Inuyasha and Kagome… and Kagome… All she could say was…

"I'm so sorry Botan… I'm so sorry!"

Botan slammed her fist into the dirt ground, dragging her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and clung to them like it was her lifeline. The burning sensations in the back of her eyes were fought hard against. She didn't want to cry… she wouldn't...

"_I don't love you like I do Kagome… Sorry…"_

"Kagome... please don't take my sunshine away..."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Bankotsu/Botan 

**Tagline for next chapter: **"Suki da, Bankotsu!"


	19. BankotsuBotan: Ice Cream

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Paring: **Bankotsu/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

**Author's Note: **This chapter is ladden with Innudeo. I'm quite shameless. Read and review. Oh, and Bankotsu is slightly OOC...

**Tagline: **"Don't bite. Suck."

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Ice Cream

* * *

**

"Wake up, Bankotsu-kun." Botan called softly. She sat crossed-legged ontop of Bankotsu's sheet-clad stomach.

"Nggg... you're heavy..." Botan huffed but climbed off the tanned youth. He sat up, long hair spilled down his back like a waterfall, bangs spiked everywhere. He had on no shirt, and Botan blushed a furious red and seeing his tonned abs.

Bankotsu sat up all the way and looked at Botan who had her hair up in a messy bun and wore a pair of short-shorts and a wife-beater. Sweat trickled down her brow, but she continued to grin at him.

"What's with being so scantily clad. Usually you won't wear anything less then your kimono in front of me." Botan moaned loudly.

"It's like one billion degrees!" (1)

Bankotsu chuckled until he saw Botan holding a plate with a napkin over it. She grinned once she noticed him staring and removed the napkin, taking one item and shoving the other him.

He blinked.

"What is this thing?"

"A popsicle. It's frozen juice that tatse yummy."

Maintaining eye contact, Botan closed her mouth around the tip of her popsicle, and Bankotsu could tell he was expected to follow suit. He bared his teeth, ready to take half of the thing in one chomp-

Botan touched his arm to stop him.

"Don't bite. Suck."

Bankotsu watched the way Botan was doing it, moving it in and out of her mouth. His manhood twitched. She pulled it out and licked her lips, and nodded at Bankotsu.

Eyebrow arched, Bankotsu took the first inch and a half of it into his mouth, and sucked on it.

"Nh." He took it out and turned away. "Ugh. It's too cold. It hurts."

"Go slower. You'll get used to it." Botan giggled.

She kept sucking, and Bankotsu noticed that she licked all over the cold treat, coating it with moisture, then took almost the entire thing into her mouth. He decided to try it himself. He gathered saliva on the tip of his tongue, then opened his mouth and transferred the lubrication to the sweet phallic object in his hands.

He took it into his mouth again, crinkling his brow at the cold. It slid into his mouth easily. It went all the way in, and tapped the back of his throat. He pulled it out quickly; he didn't like the way that felt.

"Mmh." Botan on the other hand had the entire thing in her mouth so only the stick was visiable. Bankotsu's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

There was something so oddly fulfilling about watching her having it all the way in. Bankotsu licked his lips and felt his manhood twitch again.

She pulled it out just a little bit and pushed it back. It bumped into the back of her throat, and she sighed contentedly, closing her eyes.

She was so involved in that simple pleasure, she didn't notice that Bankotsu sat watching her, a catlike smile on his face.

All too quickly, it melted away. Botan sighed and she dropped the stick on the plate, and saw that Bankotsu's had melted and was now turning into a sticky mess on his fingers. She darted her hand out and grabbed his empty one and began carefully sucking on each tan digit until it was completely cleaned of the substance.

"Mnnn..." Bankotsu moaned loudly and Botan smirked.

As innocent as she may have seemed, Botan knew quite abit about the human anatomy. Like, for instance, most people's fingers a sensitive pleasure spot...

* * *

Kinda limey, eh?  
(1)- I was listening to They Might Be Giant's _One Million Degrees _song which is how I made this plot up.  
**Next Chapter: Yuki/Botan  
Tagline for next chapter: **"Suki da, Yuki." 


	20. YukiBotan: Suki da, Yuki!

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Paring: **Yuki/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Fruits Basket!

**Author's Note: **Back with the fluffy-humor, I decided to try a pun. Suki da or suki desu is a childish way to say you like something and yuki can also mean snow. Yeah, I'll let you guess what happens. Oh, and I now know I'll be uploading chapters all of december...

**Tagline: **"Suki da, Yuki."

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Suki da, yuki!

* * *

**

The snow fell in soft flakes and covered the entire Sohma estate. Yuki sighed and saw his breath become a cloude. He enjoyed the cold wheater. It seemed to create a sort of calm to his worried thoughts. Tohru and Kyo were in the kitchen conversing over hot chocolate and Shigure was in his study doing God only knows. That blue haired girl who had been intrudced to the family as a friend of Hatori (of all people, lord only knows how they met) had dissappeared recently.

"Suki da, yuki." A voice said gently and Yuki felt the heat rise up to his cheeks for some reason. It was the voice of Botan, he knew that. And... she had just said she'd like him... right?

"W-what?" He turned around to see Botan smiling near the door.

"Suki da, yuki.Yuki's very pretty and flawles. Gentle, sweet, pure." Botan smiled innocent as Yuki continued to blush.

"Hard to believe that such a thing is simply frozen water, ne?" Botan asked the rosy cheeked boy as he instantly deflated.

"You were... talking about the snow. Yes, it is amazing." Yuki said in his soft voice, turning around from facing the girl.

"Oh, Kyo-kun!" Tohru's giggling voice flooded the outside world and Yuki felt his fist clench and Botan watched him stiffen.

"It's frustrating to me. Because I want someone to like me like that..." Yuki said in a low mutter and Botan bit her lip. She completely know how that felt. She took a few quick strides over to Yuki and hugged him from behind.

"Suki da, Yuki."

He knew this time she wasn't talking about the snow.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Itachi/Botan  
Tagline for next chapter: **"The true color of illusion is blood red." 


	21. ItachiBotan: Blood

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December until Christmas. Crossovers are with: FMA IY DBZ YGO. Rating may change.

**Rating for this chapter**: M

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Warnings: **Bondage, rape, dark themes, torture

**Paring: **Itachi/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto!

**Author's Note: **I wasn't sure whether to do Dominatrix story, or just a BDSMstory. The latter won. This is the only M rated chapter, so I won't change the story's over all rating. Eh… if BDSM isn't your thing, then don't read this chapter. Enjoy my twisted mind.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Blood

* * *

**

" _Never._" A rare scowl graced her lips and she all but spat in her captor's face.

The sharp crack of the flailing whip echoed in the silence of the dungeon. Quivering with speed, it lashed forward once more, its path whistling through the dank atmosphere until it landed on pale flash. Her head jerked forward and a scream reverberated through her chest.

But no one could hear her. Not the tantei; they were probably looking for her. And not the man who looked like a shark, Kisa-something, who had helped in her kidnapping. Not the charming looking blonde haired, blue eyed androgynous human who was blowing up clay people. No one.

No one but the man before her, bereft of any expression on his pale features, eyes glowing with the faintest traces of red. Of all the people who could have kidnapped her on this mission (the snake Sannin, the avenger Uchiha…) it had to be the Akat-_fucking_-Suki. She almost snarled after the pain subsided, but that intense gaze stopped her dead.

And when he spoke, even the soft whistle of the wind outside seemed to withdraw into silence. "Obedience is one more virtue you must learn before you die, Death." His voice was deathly low, and the hand that held the whip was lifted with the menace of a threat. "For the last time, do you swear to bend only to the Akatsuki's wishes?"

By now, Botan was becoming increasingly frustrated. Being bound and whipped for hours on end wasn't the complete reason, though. It was mostly due to the fact that she couldn't for the life for her figure out _why_ they wanted her.

Botan's only reply was a choked gasp, the air satiated with the sickening stench of blood mingled with sweat assailing her lungs. She couldn't move - the bands binding her to the ceiling like a macabre puppet tore mercilessly at her wrists - and let alone think... Yet, though in the midst of anguish, she found herself uttering a dry chuckle. If she was about to die, then she was going to die obnoxious. A talent that Hiei always said she had a knack for.

Despite the agonizing sting of her wounds, she stuck out her tongue, cringing slightly as she tasted the coppery tang of blood on her lips. "You wish, bastard." Her pink eyes glittered with renewed strenght (however small it was).

Her defiance was only rewarded with another blow of the whip, and Itachi's dry, mirthless chuckle.

"Your insolence is beginning to tire me," he commented disapprovingly, letting the whip drop to his side as Botan struggled to keep conscious. "I don't know why you would prefer to stand through this when we can just do it the easy way. Who knew Death could be so stubborn."

A myriad of colors swam past Botan's eyes, hazy and dilated from the prolonged torment. But her pride held up, though only barely. She managed a snort.

"If keeping me prisoner in this - this _hellhole_ of yours - is what you consider easy, then I'd much rather kiss you than listen to you," she said disdainfully, wrinkling her nose.

She expected the whip to lash out again, but she was mistaken. When she opened her eyes, Itachi had moved from his spot and was approaching Botan. An inscrutable expression had replaced his steely one, and with deliberate footsteps he continued to severe the remaining distance between them.

Knots twisted in her stomach as dread suddenly filled her. Just what the hell was he going to do to her now? With every step he took, his long pony tail swished dramatically behind him. The knots quickened their pace and Botan wanted so desperately to die at that moment.

The whip was back in Itachi's hand; except that this time, it was the handle, and not its sharp tail, that was pointed at her, pressing against her chin until she was forced to stare into those cold, depthless, onyx eyes. A slow smile was spreading in his face, blank, dry, and unreadable, yet the temperature in the room seemed to rise until Botan had to struggle to breathe, rasping through parted lips.

The Uchiha let out a low, rumbling laugh before saying simply, "You did ask."

Botan's eyes popped open and her mouth snapped shut at the suggestive tone of his voice and she wrenched herself violently backward, increasing the burning pressure of the cuffs binding her hands and painfully bashing her head into the wall behind her.

"You dirty-" she snarled; then launched into a litany of less-than-polite phrases that could, if looks could kill, reduced Itachi into a puddle of glop on the ground.

Itachi looked on dryly at the normally well-behaved girl, somewhat amused. "Your extensive vocabulary of such colorful language impresses me, Death," he remarked, his tone growing intriguingly silkier.

Botan scowled again. If there was nothing more she hated about her captor, it would have to be that he always referred to her as Death. No matter that she had told him her name numerous times.

He moved the whip slightly, so that it traced a languid path along the bruised edge of her face. "You might want to put that mouth of yours..." A smirk lifted in one corner of his mouth. "...to better uses."

"Fuck you!" Botan screamed, jerking her head away to avoid the touch of the whip.

A slender black eyebrow lifted at this. "Truly? My, you beg for far too much."

At that an outraged yell escaped Botan's lips before Itachi, with lightening speed, got behind her and wound the whip so that it wrapped twice about her head, trapping her mouth with the coarse skin of leather. A whisper and Botan could feel the man's warm breath close to her ear.

"I am beginning to weary of this silly cat-and-mouse game," Itachi said, the voice low and hypnotic. "If I can't watch you make yourself useful for our Leader, then I'll make you useful for something else."

Botan shuddered with growing disbelief at the dead seriousness as Itachi spoke. She tried to wriggle free, but the whip wound ever tighter, numbing whatever feel was left in her lips. A sense of foreboding overcame her senses; everything - the unyielding bind of the whip, the exhaustion in her battered body - _everything_ had faded, melted by the heated promise in Itachi's words.

As though in a trance, she found her lips parting again - to cry for help, to take mouthful of air... and to beg for something she didn't know. The close proximity between the two's bodies was torturous, to the point that Botan involuntarily trembled when Itachi moved to look directly into her eyes.

There she saw - a threat, and a promise, skillfully molded into one - in those deep black eyes, mesmerizing and terrifying her at the same time.

"Stop - that," Botan forced herself to say through gritted teeth, although her gestures clearly betrayed her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

All she got for her efforts was another chuckle; Itachi's eyes never left her, leaving Botan bare and transparent as a piece of crystalline glass. The black-haired man regarded her carelessly.

"Are all the Death Gods this stubborn?" he asked, lazily trailing the handle of the whip across Botan's eyebrows, drawn in a forcibly angry expression. He leaned even closer, until all that hindered the touch of their skin was the thick leather whip still wrapped around Botan's head. "We'll just have to do something about that, shall we?"

Then he began to touch her.

Slowly, carefully, as though one wrong move could shatter her, his long, slender fingers brush lightly over Botan's forehead, down to her eyelashes tinged with sweat, teasing her eyelids closed with one smooth gesture.

Finding in herself no resistance, Botan acquiesced, and, although she felt the terrible quench of guilt in her gut, a warm pleasure washed over her, easily overthrowing her wavering defense.

His hand dropped from Botan's face - the other never letting go of the whip still wrapped tight - down to the slick wetness of her neck, skillfully seeking and caressing the spot where her pulse was jumping wildly, and in response she felt her body tense at every contact - every feathery touch of her skin against Itachi's own. It wasn't pleasure, it wasn't pain - it was Itachi, above all else.

Itachi was seducing her... and succeeding, as Botan felt herself arching to the unspoken passion he was offering, vulnerable and defenseless. His touch was languorous and feather-light, as though weaving a dream, but the arousal he provoked was very, very real.

_Get a grip on yourself!_ The part of her mind that had yet to succumb frantically urged her. _Don't think about him - think about Koenma- think about the others back at Rekai -_

But it was all in vain, as Itachi purged on relentlessly, Botan's discomfort only seeming to encourage him further. And when Botan caught a glance at Itachi's hands, they seemed no longer just hands, not a mere physical part of his body, but a weapon... a weapon he was presently using with flawless skill to his utmost advantage.

All of a sudden Itachi pulled away, and, to Botan's surprise and shame, she found herself disappointed and ultimately thankful that the whip was still secured around her mouth, preventing her from screaming for more.

An almost inaudible chuckle. "Felt good, did it not?"

Botan could only stare back motionless, her tongue useless.

Itachi tipped her head back, as though to study her better, running one hand across the surface of the whip and each time deliberately slipping so that his fingers brushed past the exposed part of her cheek, flushed with unbidden rapture. "Well, if you can't answer by telling me, you must do so by other means."

_Other means..._ Terror seized her at the thought of what those "other means" could possibly be, and she looked away. It was a most terrible feeling - of physical torture, of twisted pleasure that she couldn't bring herself to accept, and of helpless confusion, losing herself in the seductive labyrinth Itachi had created.

With one tug of the handle of the whip, the Uchiha yanked so that Botan was forced to face him again. "Answer me," Itachi said, and his voice held a warning.

Still no reply.

"And if you can't tell me," he murmured, breaching the distance between them to flick his tongue against Botan's ear for the briefest of moments. _"Show me."_

Without warning, Itachi abruptly jerked away the handle of the whip, brutally pulling its long tail away from Botan's face and releasing a yelp of pain from Botan. Her throat was burning, dry of thirst, and when she inhaled a rasping breath, she choked, coughing out a mixture of spittle and blood. Deep red welts marked her wrists like angry bracelets where her bonds still held fast.

She ached to be set free, yet at the same time craved for the touch that would bring her release.

Itachi remained oblivious to her distress, continuing to run his hands down Botan's flat torso, deftly yet delicately tracing from between her breast to her abdomen, sometimes probing, sometimes light and teasing that she couldn't tell when a casual stroke would combust into a pleasurable flame.

"You're not speaking, Death," Itachi warned her, his voice becoming increasingly ominous as he spoke directly to her mouth, the silky strands of his fair hair glancing enticingly over Botan's face. One fingertip brushed past her bloodied lip, and came away stained in crimson.

"No," Botan gasped, at the edge of her fraying self-control.

A low, guttural, honeyed sort of laugh. "I intend to rectify that mistake..."

Suddenly, Itachi's hand left her face... and thrust into Botan's panties, fingering the ferry girl.

"Yes!" _Oh, dear God..._ Botan could hardly bear hold her head up as she heard the single word escape her lips, frayed with undeniable desire... guilty lust.

Itachi chuckled with immense approval and pushed on ruthlessly, persistent yet meticulous as he worked with his hands, pumping in and out at a slowly quickening pace, until a violent spasm wracked her body. It ripped through whatever strength remained in her, and forced a cry from her cracked lips.

And when her shivering subsided, Botan's head went limp, dropping like a lone snowflake upon her breast.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, yes..." Botan's voice was barely recognizable.

"Say it," Itachi hissed.

"Yes, I -"

"You are not a wimp, Death," Itachi interrupted. The whip was back, cracking to life, and was edging dangerously close to the girl's already sore back. "Look at me. You cannot deny that you derived pleasure by my hand, even in the midst of torture. _Say it._"

It was shame, shame so great that she almost preferred whatever death Itachi could offer next to the unbearable humiliation. Yet, despite everything else, she raised her head, strands of her blue hair falling in disheveled clumps down her back.

"Yes... I liked it."

"Now," the Uchiha said, flicking his hair over his shoulder as though nothing had happened. "I'll ask you again - do you swear to give yourself to the Akatsuki's service?"

"Yes."

"Good choice."

With a satisfied smile, Itachi lifted a hand, and the bands around Botan's hands were severed, letting her drop to the floor, crushed in body and spirit.

It was finally over.

But there are some things that don't perish with release.

* * *

Yeah… Itachi's OOC (I think anyway). I hope the whole thing didn't disturb you too much (sweat drops). Heh… 

**Next Chapter: Kakashi/Botan (eh... it'll be done to make you laugh)**


	22. KakashiBotan: Touch

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Paring: **Kakashi/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto!

**Author's Note: **Kakashi's pervy and Botan's not gonna take it. Heh, tomorrow I shall try the nearly impossible feat of uploading 11 chapters. I'll start in the morning and just upload a chapter every one or two hours… and then I'll be done!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Touch  
Botan's POV

* * *

**

I wandered aimlessly around the park for a bit before stopping to lean with my side against a cold tree. I was suppose to wait in this village (Konoha I believe) until Yusuke and the others came back from capturing Uchiha Sasuke. It was apparently some deal struck up with Koenma-sama and Sarutobi-san, although I'm not sure what Koenma-sama will receive.

I didn't really mind though. This park was so nice, especially during this winter season. No view could compare to frost around the edges of dried, red and brown leaves first thing in the morning, or grass which was shiny and sparkly with dew, covered with a light mist to give everything a surreal aura.

Nobody was around, spare one woman pushing a pram along the path a good distance away from me, so the area felt tranquil and calm. The sun hadn't come up yet, which meant that the park still looked kind of gloomy. This was good. When the sun would eventually come up, it would be bright and intrusive.

The mist would be rid of, the grass would be free of dew and the frost would disappear in an instant. The leaves wouldn't make that satisfying crunching sound when I trod on them, and there wouldn't be any wet grass left to soak the ends of my jeans and make my shoes shiny, probably trying to get into my socks so I would get ill. I didn't really care about getting ill; a cold could easily be cured within a few days if you kept warm and took medicine. I just enjoyed the atmosphere here at this time, and wasn't around to enjoy it very often seeing as Rekai doesn't have snow. It was to be reveled in; I inhaled deeply and blew the air out through my mouth. It was nice to be able to see my breath in front of me. I closed my eyes and took an even deeper breath.

This breath, however, was let out with a startled exclamation as someone slapped me on the tush. One of my hands went straight to my bum and during the moment of shock, in which I was unable to move, I wondered who the hell had had the nerve to do that.

It confused me for the split second, after which I decided that I could easily turn around and see who the culprit was. I also decided that I wouldn't wait to see who it was before dishing out the punishment; whoever it was deserved it. As soon as my surprise had turned to anger, which didn't take very long I can assure you, the hand that wasn't on my rump turned into a fist and was swung round in the assumed direction of the target's face.

The target was more or less met. I was awfully pleased about it too, don't ask me why. Something about knocking out perverts just gives you a satisfied swell of the heart. All the pain in my knuckles from the violent blow instantly became worth it. I even allowed a malicious grin to spread across my face when I saw the sheer amount of pain he was in, as well as the astonishment and displeasure. I had hit him square in the jaw, and I hoped with everything I had that it would leave a bruise. I enjoyed inflicting bruises in visible places on people who pissed me off. More then likely a trait from being around Yusuke.

He was looking up me from his sideways slouched over position, his hand clutching his jaw. I was able to get a good look then. More then half of his face was covered in a mask, and he was wearing the traditional Jonin clothing. His hair defied gravity much like Hiei's, except it was a silver-grey color and slanted to the left. He was somewhat pale and had something that was a vivid orange in his jacket pocket.

For a second he looked as if he might hit me back, then seemed to change his mind and settled for standing up straight with his arms by his sides, staring at me. He was very tall when he stood up straight, and I'm sure that to others he would have seemed very intimidating. I glared.

"…That was a bit uncalled for, wasn't it?"

I resisted the urge to hit him once more. Uncalled for? That was as uncalled for as World War Two! I managed, however, to keep my cool.

"Not in the slightest."

He sighed. "You know it was. If you apologize now, I might forgive you." His voice drawled in a non-committed way.

I raised an eyebrow. I turned so my back was to him and leaned against the tree again. "To be perfectly honest, I couldn't care less whether you forgive me or not."

"What's your problem?"

"My problem?" My head turned back to face him.

"Yes. Your problem."

"My problem is you just grabbed my bloody arse! What the hell am I supposed to do? Let a pervert like you get away with it?" He grinned sheepishly (I think anyways… damn mask) and rubbed the back of his head.

"The women in Icha Icha Paradise do." He stated calmly and I scowled. I swear if I had Keiko's superhuman strength, I'd strangle the pervert.

"Women in the real world don't." I reply before storming away from the park, lest I beat this man down.

I don't know why, but I expected some type of dramatic scream to stop me. Or for this mystery man to grab me and kiss me passionately. Or something cheesy and romantic like that. But the truth is nothing happened. I never saw him again and the mission to find the Uchiha boy was a bust, so we left a few weeks later.

And although he was a perverted man, I can't help but have a daydream or two about him every now and then. Hey, what can a girl say? He was pretty sexy… I almost even regret hitting him.

"…_That was a bit uncalled for, wasn't it?"_

And then I remember what he did and said, and for some reason I feel like punching the next person I see in the face…

* * *

**Next chapter: One of the Bleach dudes/Botan**


	23. KisukeBotan: Business

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary:** Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Paring:** Kisuke (Mr. Hat-and-Clogs)/Botan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!

**Author's Note:** Yeah… I know I said the morning but I'm lazy… all the Bleach guys today though, and all the Saiyuki guys tomorrow. I'm not all too familar with all the Bleach characters I'm doing, and I could only base them on what I can find on the internet. So if someone's OOC, sorry.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Business

* * *

**  
Botan sighed, entering the Urahara Shop. She looked around curiously, her nearly customary blue Sarayashiki Junior High uniform swaying in a slight breeze from the door closing behind her. The place looked like it was just a normal candy shop. Her eyebrows furrowed together, why would Koenma send her to investigate a human candy shop? She looked at some of the sweets, "Space Candy" catching her attention. She leaned forward, she always did have a sweet tooth. But sadly, Koenma left her only a few hundred yen to purchage something or another he wanted from here. 

"Can I help you?" Botan jumped slightly and swiveled around to face a blond haired man who could easily be six feet. He seemed mostly normal, except for the fact that A) he radiated in spiritual energy (and a hell of a lot of it) and B) he was wearing a bucket hat and wooden sandals.

"Um… yes… I was looking for uh…" Botan fumbled around in the briefcase she had borrowed from Keiko to complete the school girl look. She grabbed a piece of paper with Koenma's hand writing scribbled messily on it.

"Gikongan… "soul candy"." Inwardly Botan scowled, Koenma sent her all the way here for some candy? Her eyebrow twitched faintly before she managed a bright smile to the man.

"And what would a little girl like you want with something like a gikongan, hmm? I doubt you even know what it is." Botan sighed.

"If I asked for it, I would know what it is. I'm guessing that you don't leave it out for the commoners to see?" Botan bluffed, she had no clue what soul candy was, but if Koenma asked for it, it had to be dangerous to humans in some way, right?

"Your gigai is very strong, for a little girl that is." Botan coughed a bit, startled.

"I'll have you know, this is not a fake body." She covered her mouth, scolding herself for revealing that bit of information.

"Oh?" He grinned widely, and Botan nodded.

"Ferry girls don't get gigai, I would think someone like the former captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13 would know that." Botan huffed. She still didn't know why his shop had to be disguised as a candy shop… and why Koenma didn't tell her that Kisuke Urahara owned the place.

"A ferry girl that remembers who I was… man you must be old." Botan blushed in anger as Kisuke sat down, still looking at her. "Maybe I ought to check out your body to make sure it's not worn out or anything." Botan flushed a deeper shade of red, swinging her briefcase so that it hit him in the side of his head.

"You pervert! Ohh… Koenma can do his own investigation for this place!" Botan stormed out, obviously ruffled from the experience, as Kisuke chuckled a bit. If he knew that bratty toddler at all, the ferry girl would be back tomorrow. Rukia was suppose to stop by tomorrow too.

He was going to have fun.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Jushiro/Botan 


	24. JushiroBotan: Lunch for Two

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary:** Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Paring:** Jushiro/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!

**Author's Note:** I'm so tired... I shouldn't have started watching that Naruto-Matathon on Cartoon Network... anyway if you don't know who some of these people are, go look them up on Wikipedia . org / wiki / Bleach underscore (manga) take out the spaces.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Lunch for Two**

* * *

Botan flew on her oar, slowly down from her breakneck speed. In her lap was a small package, the wrapping having 'Shiro-chan' written all over it with small white rabbits. She smiled faintly, coming upon her destination. She flew past a few of the shinigami, none paying all too much attention to her. She had stopped by repeatedly for the past year anyway. 

"Jushiro-san, I've brought lunch!" Botan smiled brightly, sliding off her oar while simultaneously hugging Jushiro. He sighed at the hyper-active ferry girl but allowed her to hug him nonetheless.

"What did you bring today?" He asked as she sat herself across from the white haired man. She smiled brightly and unwrapped the lunch, revealing rice with green tea poured on it (like milk with cereal) and topped with pickled ume.

"Umeboshi-chazuke, your favorite!" She cried in excitement. He smiled at her, and picked up a pair of chopsticks.

"Thank you, but you didn't need to go through all of this. I could have picked up some food myself." Botan shook her head. Ever since she had been sent here to ferry him by accident, Botan had felt some type of twisted guilt and came to visit him here in the Soul Society everyday for lunch.

"I don't want you to strain yourself, Jushiro-san." The two began eating while Botan rambled on about her day so far. Jushiro nodded at pauses and laughed softly whenever Botan made a joke. Soon the lunch was finished and Botan was packing away her trash.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Jushiro-san?" Botan asked, even though she already knew the answer. She was surprised though, when Jushiro grabbed her kimono sleeve and embraced her in a huge hug.

"You shouldn't have to waste your time here. You're young, go out and have fun." And with that he pushed her away and turned on his heel, walking away.

Botan's body tingled and she felt her face heat up. After all this time she'd spent with him, she never thought of Jushiro as someone who'd just hug her out of no-where like that.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Renji/Botan**


	25. RenjiBotan: Undocumented Flirt

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary:** Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Paring:** Renji/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!

**Author's Note: **Nothing much to say... review please

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Undocumented Flirt**

* * *

Botan sat on her oar, intently watching the battle. She had been ordered to take Ichigo to Rekai so him and Koenma could talk; but the fight between these two red heads was very interesting. It seemed as though it was some type of mock battle, they were probably sparring then…

The one with orange-red hair was obviously Ichigo (no wonder he was named Strawberry) and the other vaguely reminded her of an orphan she had seen a few hundred years back… only now he was huge, and covered in tattoos.

"Damn it! You cheated!" Botan's attention snapped back to the now ended fight. She blinked several times at the argument as a black haired female tried to break it up. Suddenly though, Ichigo turned his attention to her area. She yelped softly and tried to float to her left…

And his eyes followed her… so she floated to her right… and his eyes followed her again. Botan blushed faintly, could he see her? She knew he'd be able to sense her, but to see her in her spirit form? She suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Hey you, blue haired girl!" She gulped and pointed to herself. He nodded and Botan jumped from her oar, landing on the ground with a thud.

"You can see me?" Botan asked as he gave her a 'are you stupid' look that. Botan blushed faintly as the girl (she thought it was Rukia…) and the red haired man both looked at her. Rukia instantly went into konsol-mode.

"What are you doing here still? Shouldn't you have passed on by now? I'm sure your family is waiting for you, Ichigo here can take you to the Soul Society before a Hollow comes after you." Botan scowled and stepped back from Rukia.

"Don't patronize me, ferry girls can't pass over." Botan said heatedly, not to happy to be reminded of the family she would never see again.

"What's a ferry girl?" Ichigo asked loudly as Botan rolled her eyes; what did Koenma want with this guy again?

"Ferry girls are like Shinigami, except we take recently departed souls to the Spirit World where they are judged by the Prince of the Underworld, Koenma-sama." Botan held a small book with pictures comparing ferry girls to shinigami, a picture of Spirit World, and a picture of Koenma (in his teen form of course).

"You're pictures are better then Rukia's." Ichigo pointed out as Rukia hit him in the head. Botan sweat dropped before she felt her hands being grabbed. She turned to face the red haired man, who had his hands cupped around hers.

"Ferry girls are very rare here, I think you may want to return to the heavens so that a Hollow doesn't come after you." He grinned at her and Botan blushed faintly. "By the way, my name is Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the 6th Division."

"I'm Botan, Koenma-sama's number one ferry girl and assistant to Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi." Botan said, staring intently into his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you." He kissed her hand. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell limp.

"I never knew you were such a flirt." Rukia said to Renji, who stood holding Botan bridal style. He shrugged,

"She's cute."

* * *

**Next chapter: Byakuya/Botan**


	26. ByakuyaBotan: Unexpected

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary:** Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Paring:** Byakuya/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Unexpected**

* * *

Botan's breath came out in shaky as she continued to run from whatever the hell it was chasing her. It kept saying she smelt good and how he was going to eat her. He had gotten a hold of her at one point and she now harbored several bruises, significantly less spirit energy, and a long gash along her stomach.

"I'm so tired… but if I stop… he'll kill me! Damn this human body!" Botan huffed out as she ran through the park. Her body was aching and her chest felt on fire. The monster's energy seemed to disappear for now, but Botan wasn't about to stop till she made it to a portal. How she ended up here instead of with the others was a mystery to wait until she was safe.

But of course, she just had to turn her head around to see if the monster was still there, it was some type of reflex to not hearing him. 'No! Don't turn around stupid! I'll tr-' Her foot had caught a tree root and she ended up tripping and landing on her stomach.

She flipped around onto her back and braced herself for another attack. That thing was coming closer and here she was, eyes closed and hands out in front of her. She didn't even have enough energy to summon her oar.

"I will rip you apart, and eat you myself!" The Hollow laughed manically before reaching down to grab her, only to have his arm chopped off. When a loud wail pierced the air, Botan peeked up, only to see that black clothing of a Soul Reaper and long black hair. Botan's mouth went agape.

It wasn't every day that the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 and the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan came to your rescue. Once the monster was destroyed, Botan got to her feet on wooblely legs.

"Thank you so much, Byakuya-san!" Botan said, still in awe about the entire situation. He turned to her, his face blank and emotionless.

"Be careful around here. Ferry girls are a rare treat in this area, and Hollows love to devour them. Next time I won't be here to save you." Botan blushed but nodded, watching as he left. Botan sighed, placing a hand to her chest.

"Just wait until Ayame-chan hears that Byakuya-san saved me!" It almost made being attacked worth it.

* * *

**Next chapter: Nova/Botan (Nova's so shy, it's cute)**


	27. NovaBotan: I feel so

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary:** Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Paring:** Nova/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: I Feel So  
Botan's POV

* * *

**

I don't remember what happened. Some how, I was separated from the others, and ended up in some remote part of the Soul Society. And wouldn't you know it, one of those Hollow things was nearby and attacked me. I was close to death, but someone saved me. Someone in purple… I can't remember… it's all fuzzy.

I opened my eyes, but closed them quickly again, the light burning. My body hurt everywhere, but thankfully whoever saved me had put me on something soft. Probably a cot. Slowly, as to get use to the light, she opened her eyes once more.

"You're awake." A voice rumbled and I turned my head to the source of the sound. A man sat next to me, dressed in a fur lined body suit. Some red hair peeked out and his eyes were a teal-green color.

"Yes… how long was I out?" He looked to a clock and then back to me.

"Two days." I suddenly flew up, throwing the covers from my body and hurrying to find a door to leave.

"Two days! Koenma-sama is going to kill me! Oh no…" I started top hyperventilate and then I sort of crumpled to the ground in a huge heap. The man picked me up by the scruff of my kimono, like a cat, and placed me on the cot.

"You've lost a lot of blood. Stay here until Kisuke returns. He'll know what to do." His words were short and his story simple. I blinked but nodded, not in a much position to do anything else.

"My name is Botan." I say, to start conversation. It's silent for a few minutes before he responds.

"Nova." I can tell he's not into talking, but all this silence is killing me. So I'll talk for the both of us.

"You don't seem like a normal human… I'm a ferry girl myself. Are you a shinigami? I've always wanted to meet one." I realized that I couldn't think of anything else to say on the subject of what I was. It was quite for all of five minutes before I cracked and started ti ramble again.

"Sometimes… I wish I was brave…I wish I was stronger…I wish I could feel no pain." I see him look at me from the corner of his eyes and give a sad smile. "I wish I was honest…I wish I was smart…I wish I made cures for how ignorant people are. What… about you?" I ask, looking up at his face. He turned his head away. I sigh… but really, what was I expecting?

"I wish I had power…I wish I could lead…I wish I could change the world… I wish I wasn't shy…I feel so cheap…so used…" I gave a cynical chuckle.

"Most people do. It would be a lot better… if we could start over. I probably wouldn't have chosen to be a ferry girl." I muse out loud as a blond haired man walks in, holding a first aid kit.

"Alright Nova, you can leave now, I'm going to play doctor." I couldn't help but feel a bit indignant. "Or have you already given her a physical, Nova?" I could see him color and he instantly zipped up his mask. I colored as well, but couldn't help a giggle to pass my lips. Hiding his face from anything embarrassing was just so cute…

* * *

**Next chapter: Gin/Botan (he's soooo creepy...)**


	28. GinBotan: Traitor

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary:** Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Paring:** Gin/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Traitor  
Botan's POV**

* * *

I'm starting to feel like some sort of joke to the Gods. Namely because I got lost trying to find Yusuke and the others in the Soul Society, and second because this crazy man has kidnapped me. His eyes are silted and he's been smiling ever since I saw him. Now I'm not one to really talk about smiling a lot, but come on! No one can smile like that all the time. He looks like a human Youko, only with shorter hair. 

"So, Koenma actually sent a Ferry Girl here, huh?" I stay quiet. I don't like this man. He seems very unstable too me, and trust me, I can tell these things.

"You know what?" He wraps his arms around my waist, his voice never rising or falling in pitch. I shudder, from both the contact and the fact his voice is like a robot's.

"You're going to be mine." With this bit of information, I want to smack his smile off his face. But I know that'd just get me killed. He's powerful, I don't know how powerful his is, but he's pretty damn strong.

"Fox got your tongue?" He asked me and I bit my tongue to keep from saying something smart. And not in the genius sort of way.

"No, actually, I'm surprised. Why choose me of all the Shinigami women?" I ask, truly curious. He's still smiling as he answers me.

"Ferry Girls taste better." And with that he captures my lips and I find myself not quite so willing to push him away. But that sickening feeling of being a whore/traitor won't leave me.

* * *

**Next chapter: Ichigo/Botan**


	29. IchigoBotan: Strawberries

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary:** Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Paring:** Ichigo/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!

**Author's Note:** I couldn't help myself. Ichigo means strawberry, not to mention Ichigo's hair tends to remind me of strawberries. Heh… anyway enjoy… only one more Bleach chapter after this…

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Strawberries

* * *

**

Ichigo lay on his bed, listening to Rukia and her friend chat about something or another inside his closet. At first, when he learned that the girl was a Ferry Girl, he assumed they'd be talking about the Soul Society. But more then once he had caught a feminine squeal and the name of various men.

He was about to tell them to shut the hell up when his stomach started to growl. He tried to ignore it but it distracted him from being lazy. He really didn't want to get up… who knew when he could just lay about not fighting Hollows again? He groaned.

"Great, it's not even dinner yet and I'm already hungry. Curse dad for giving me his appetite. Damn," He swore as his stomach gurgled even louder. Suddenly the closet door opened and a blue haired girl peeked out.

"You pissed off at something?" Ichigo turned to see the pink eyed girl that was friends with Rukia with something in her hand. A chocolate cover strawberry was already in her mouth as soon as she had asked him the question.

"Nothing you could help with." He said gruffly as Botan blinked slowly before saying.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'll live."

Botan just finished off the strawberry in her mouth. She smiled at him sweetly, ignoring Rukia's muffled giggling. "Are you sure?" She asks, looking down at her plate to grab another strawberry.

He watches as she eats one very slowly, as if she was tempting him. "Are you teasing me?" He narrows his eyes to watch her.

All she does is shrug. After she finishes it, she comes up to him, extending the plate to Ichigo. "I told you I'll survive until din-" He was interrupted when she took a strawberry and popped it in his mouth. He took a bite, the sweet tart juices filling his mouth along with the chocolate. She smiled brightly,

"Much better then starving then, right?"

"Mmm, good." He swallows his bite, before Botan quickly pulls it away, finishing it herself before grabbing at the last red berry. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but she seemed not to care, popping the sweet fruit into her mouth. He smirked before grabbing her shirt, pressing his lips against her.

When they parted, Botan sat, gaping like a fish with an empty mouth. "My-my strawberry… you stole it…" Ichigo looked at her innocently, still smirking.

"If Rukia hasn't told you yet, I do things for myself." Botan rolled her eyes, once again ignoring the guffawing Rukia.

* * *

**Next chapter: Shuhei/Botan**


	30. ShuheiBotan: Wish me luck

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Paring: **Shuhei/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!

**

* * *

Chapter 30: Wish me luck  
Botan's POV

* * *

** I stand in the background as I watch him in my own quiet way. 

He's so talented... strong... smart... it's amazing what he can do and he's just my age...

He is the most beautiful person I have ever met, but I know that I could never approach him.

I am too shy too.

I am scared to tell him how I feel because how can a guy like Shuhei-san love a girl like me?

People like Rukia or Matsumoto are the girls he would like to be with, not someone as ditzy as me.

But I can't help liking him, so I watch him.

I watch him laugh and smile, and I wish I was the one he loved.

I long for that one day when I will be the only one he has eyes for.

Soon he will be graduating from Shinigami Academy, and I will be out of his life forever.

I will not longer be able to watch him.

Can I ever gather the courage to tell him how I feel?

Even if we don't mtach.

Even if I know he won't feel the same way.

Even if I know he doesn't know my name.

I must come to a decision...I will tell him, no matter what the cost.

At least I'll have the courage to tell him that I can't live without him.

So I am going to tell him this afternoon how I feel...

Please, wish me luck...

* * *

**Yeah, officaly, Shuhei didn't show up... but he was refrenced too, so that counts. Right? Ah well... I don' who I'm doing next chapter so just wait around...**


	31. GojyoBotan: Willing

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Paring: **Gojyo/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Saiyuki!

**Author's Note: **These are the last three chapters everyone... (becomes teary-eyed) It's been fun... this'll probably end up as my longest story ever... 31 chapters and counting (I didn't think I could write that much) plus I've reached 20,000 words. It's awesome! Oh, if someone's OOC, sorry... I haven't really watched that many episodes of Saiyuki...

* * *

**Chapter 31: Willing **

Botan wasn't sure what possessed her to actually walk into a place like this. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was boredom, but Botan soon found herself as a waiter inside this gambling parlor. She coughed faintly, not use to so many people smoking, and her mood was dampening at a rapid pace as more then once she had been hit on by sweaty, balding guys with no money.

In truth, she was about ready to hit the next man who came up to her with her tray, but refrained from doing so. After all… her uniform did consist of one of those bunny-girl suits… I outwardly groan. '_Why the hell did I agree to get a job here again? Oh yeah, the boss threatened me.'_

She heard someone whistle and turned her head to the left, seeing a crimson haired man waving at her. Sighing dejectedly but putting on a semi-happy smile, she trotted over to the man. Once she got closer the first thing she noticed was that he actually looked hot. The second thing was that his eyes were red, which usually meant that someone wasn't either all human or human at all. Hiei for example.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to service me?" He asked, a playful smile tugging at his lips. There were many ways Botan could have taken that. All but one of them were perverted. She colored brightly, but professionally bowed anyway.

"Sorry sir, can I take your order?" He smirked, grabbing Botan's hand.

"Can I have your name?" Botan deadpanned. _'Got to give him points for being to the point…'_.

"It's Botan…" He stood up, hugging her close to him, gaining a startled yelp from the blue haired girl.

"I'm Sha Gojyo, pleased to meet such a lovely female like you." Despite knowing it was just something he said to get in her pants, she couldn't help the blush.

"Can I take your order sir?" She asked once more, gently trying to pry the man away from her. But to her amazement, a black haired man with a monocle pulled Gojyo away from Botan.

"Thank Koenma…" She muttered under her breath as she watched the black haired man scold Gojyo for messing with an underage girl. She huffed, surely she didn't look that young. But still, she was grateful the perverted man was away from her.

"I'm sorry for his actions, miss. I hope he didn't offend you." Botan smiled faintly, reminded of Kurama for some reason.

"No problem, but I've got to get going. Uh… lots of people to wait on. Good bye." And with that Botan scurried away, leaving a discouraged Gojyo and a perturbed Hakkai.

"I would have had her too if it wasn't for you meddling." He huffed, another girl out of his grasp.

"You would have been hunted for raping a little girl." Hakkai pointed out as Gojyo smirked,

"You can't rape the willing!"

* * *

**Next chapter: Goku/Botan**


	32. GokuBotan: Kawaii

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Paring: **Goku/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Saiyuki!

**

* * *

****Chapter 32: Kawaii

* * *

**

Botan really wasn't sure why Koenma would entrust her with such a thing. She also wasn't sure why he would not tell her what it is or does, and keep it in a small dark box. He knew how curious she was, he should have known that she'd look in the box.

But when she did, all she saw was a golden chain with 'subdue' written in kanji. Her eyebrows furrowed, what on Earth could a deity need this force? She had heard that the great Son Goku already had something to subdue he great powers… what could this petty trinket do?

While musing over her questions, trinket loosely gripped in her hands, she bumped into a person. Wait… she was walking in the middle of nowhere… how could she bump into someone… unless…

"What the hell are you doing out here?" A haughty voice asked her as she slowly got up. She rubbed her in-pain back, grumbling about brick walls. "Well?" The blond haired man asked as the rest of his group stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm looking for Son Goku." Botan said looking at each of the four men's faces. She inwardly flinched, they all this sort of sickness in their eyes. Like Hiei had whenever he was told to tell Yukina the truth. Suddenly though, a very… short… brunette stepped towards Botan and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling cheerfully. Botan's eyebrow (that was raised) twitched and lunged forward hugging the deity tightly.

"Koenma-sama never told me that the great Son Goku was such a cute little boy!" Botan continued to gush, gaining a stuttering, blushing Goku. Finally though, he pushed her away and she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that… it's a weakness…anyway, Koenma-sama told me to give this to Son Goku." Botan held out the trinket to the still blushing Goku who grabbed it.

"Uh… what is it?" He asked as Botan shrugged.

"It's probably a back-up power limiter. I wouldn't know, Koenma-sama never tells me things. It was very nice to meet you Son Goku, even if you do look like a child." Botan smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Sayonara!" And with that, she summoned her oar and took off for Spirit World.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sanzo/Botan **


	33. SanzoBotan: Lesson

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: **Botan based romance drabbles posted every day in December.

**Rating for this chapter**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Paring: **Sanzo/Botan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Saiyuki!

**Author's Note: **It's the last chapter! I'd like to thank all my reviewers.  
Anime-louver  
Moonlit-Snow  
Animoon  
Spirit Evolution  
Lover of itachikun&fluffysama  
Demonmidget  
THe QUeen of RAndOmness  
Ameilia

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COUPLE IDEAS AND JUST SPENDING THE TIM E TO READ MY STORY.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Lesson

* * *

**

Botan's eyes narrowed, she never did trust Sanzo, even if he was a monk. She looked at him darkly, eyes boring daggers into him as he merely looked at her calmly. His gun was already positioned and Botan trembled.

"Next time I'll trust you won't hide my weapons." Botan laughed nervously. Okay, so she did deserve some type of punishment. After all, she was the one who stole his paper fan and handgun and hid them for a day. They were suppose to relax anyway, what would he need them for?

"Well uh… you see… I was going to clean them for you… and I didn't want you to find out… yeah…" Botan quickly said as she continued to try and wriggle free of her bindings. Damn rope…

"So you hid them in your panty drawer?" Botan colored, truly that was the one place she thought he would never look.

"You went through my panties?" She asked to try and change the subject.

"Actually that idiot Gojyo did and he found my stuff." Botan's face turned purple. "But I must admit," He smirked while taking aim, "I never knew you wore thongs." He fired, missing Botan's head by a few inches and grazing her cheek.

"ACK!" She screamed, shutting her eyes and waiting for another shot. She heard chuckling and opened her eyes to see Sanzo in front of her, wiping away the thin trail of blood.

"Have you learned your lesson." He asked, purple eyes glinting mischievously. Botan nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes!" But the sudden movement made blood rush to her head, and her cut began to bleed once more. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in shock, but not because of the blood.

But because Sanzo was licking it away. Off her cheek. With his tongue.

She began trashing about, half-enjoying the feeling half-freaked out. When he pulled away, he chuckled again.

"You're too much fun, Botan." And with that he walked away, leaving a screaming Botan still bound up.

"YOU BASTARD!"

She never did trust Sanzo.

* * *

**IT'S OVER! I finished it! WHOO! Anyway enjoy this last chapter… I won't be writing for a few weeks… ugg**


End file.
